1. Field of the Present Invention
The invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a floating electrode switching (FES) display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) equipped with superior properties such as high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, high luminance, high color saturation, high response speed and wide viewing angle have become mainstream display products in the market. At the current stage, LCD panel technologies that have been developed to satisfy the requirement of a wide viewing angle include: twisted nematic (TN) LCD panels equipped with wide viewing films, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD panels, fringe field switching (FFS) LCD panels and multi-domain vertically alignment (MVA) LCD panels.
In addition to said wide viewing angle LCDs, a floating electrode switching (FES) LCD panel is developed. In the FES LCD, a floating electrode and a common electrode are further formed on an upper substrate. Therefore, liquid crystal molecules in the FES LCD panel are controlled by a pixel electrode and a common electrode on a lower substrate and a floating electrode and a common electrode on an upper substrate. However, the voltage level of the floating electrode in the FES LCD panel is induced by capacitance coupling between the floating electrode and the pixel electrode on the lower substrate. If the distance between the floating electrode and the pixel electrode is too large, the capacitance coupling effect between the floating electrode and the pixel electrode is insufficient. As a result, the floating electrode on the upper substrate can not have a sufficient voltage level, and the electric field between the floating electrode and the pixel electrode is not strong enough, such that the liquid crystal molecules near the upper substrate may not be completely twisted.